THE RAIN IN YOUR EYES
by JanneST
Summary: Porque en el fondo supo que si no hacía algo, si no le explicaba, la perdería para siempre…Viñeta Esta historia participa en el concurso de "Ilustración manga" de Tikki Fabii del Ranma Banished Group en Facebook


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía, hago estas historias como pasatiempo y sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sin más finalidad que la diversión…**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

ƸӜƷ ✮ ✩ Ranma y Akane ✩ ✮ ƸӜƷ

…Por siempre…

 _ **THE RAIN IN YOUR EYES**_

Miro sus ojos inundados de lágrimas apenas contenidas, cuya mirada entristecida le hablaba de la más profunda decepción y el más agónico dolor…

Akane yo –comenzó, sin saber bien como justificarse.

Ella, dio media vuelta y corrió ya sin contener las lágrimas. No quería verlo, no quería oírlo. Ya había sido suficiente de esta amarga decepción.

Maldición –pensó. Era siempre lo mismo. Akane parecía tener un sexto sentido para hallarlo en las más comprometedoras situaciones, cuando el menos sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero no era igual, se dijo, la mirada de Akane no era igual a otras veces, porque nunca antes había visto en ella semejante desilusión.

Esto no puede quedar así –dijo, antes de correr tras ella, sin importarle más nada. Porque en el fondo supo que si no hacía algo, si no le explicaba, la perdería para siempre…

Corrió tras ella llamándola hasta alcanzarla. Mientras el soleado día que había sido hasta ese instante se ennegrecía, como si nada bueno le augurara, el cielo se llenó de nubes grises que amenazaban con desatar la tormenta.

Akane –le llamo, tomándole del brazo para detenerla

¡Suéltame! –grito ella, revolviéndose de su férreo agarre

¡No!, por favor, escúchame. Deja que te explique –pidió sin soltarla, con el presentimiento de que si lo hacía, si la dejaba ir, lo abandonaría para siempre…

No quiero explicaciones, no quiero más nada. Estoy harta, no hay manera de justificar nada. Así que suéltame, déjame ir y acabemos de una vez con esta farsa –le grito furiosa, sin dejar de revolverse entre sus brazos, buscando liberarse –no quiero saber más de ti ya nunca más… lo único que quiero es alejarme de ti…

Y Ranma vio en su mirada, llena de un millón de sentimientos, que decía la verdad, que estaba harta y supo que tenía razón, de nada valían las explicaciones, que fuera un malentendido, no importaba ya. Se dio cuenta que dijera lo que dijera no le creería, no importaba porque ella ya no estaba dispuesta a entender y perdonar. El miedo y la desesperación lo consumieron. Se olvidó de toda justificación y la halo con fuerza hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado, algo en su interior le dijo que si no le hablaba con el corazón, lo perdería todo…

No Akane, no puedes dejarme –rogo descorazonado –porque no podría jamás vivir sin tu presencia –le aseguro

Akane, atrapada entre sus brazos, no encontraba palabras. Menos las hallo aun cuando sintió la humedad en sus hombros. Lloraba, Ranma lloraba y ella no sabía qué hacer, que pensar –ojala pudiera creerte –pensó en voz alta, mientras la tormenta se desataba sobre ellos.

Ranma presiono el abrazo al sentir el débil esfuerzo de ella por soltarse –no quiero que lo creas Akane, siéntelo, ten la seguridad de que no podría estar sin ti. Perdóname por esto y por todo. Perdóname por ser orgulloso y ocultar siempre lo que me haces sentir, ya no quiero hacerlo más Akane…

Déjame decirte que te amo Akane –le dijo separándose lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos sin soltar su agarre –eres tú, sin importar lo que pase, siempre has sido tú. Porque aunque sea un torpe, esa es mi verdad –aseguro el ojiazul

Akane se perdió en sus ojos, esos ojos cuyas lágrimas yacían perdidas en la lluvia que los empapaba. Pero no importaba ni la lluvia ni la tempestad, no existía nada para ninguno de los dos, más que ese momento juntos en el que Akane viendo claramente la sinceridad en esos ojos amados, cerraba poco a poco el espacio entre ellos…

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

ƸӜƷ ✮ ✩ RyA ✩ ✮ ƸӜƷ

Kasumi ¿estás bien, querida? –Pregunto la amable mujer al ver que la chica estaba absorta hacia la ventana – ¿Qué miras? –agrego

La lluvia –respondió suavemente –pero más que mirar escucho –aseguro concentrada

¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Nodoka mirando también por la ventana

La lluvia…suena como si fueran aplausos, ¿no le parece, tía? –dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa

Nodoka Saotome cerró los ojos concentrándose en el sonido –tienes razón querida –dijo devolviendo la sonrisa…

Mientras, a unas calles de ahí, Ranma y Akane se besaban por primera vez.

Era como si el cielo festejara…

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

ƸӜƷ ✮ ✩ Ranma y Akane ✩ ✮ ƸӜƷ

…Por siempre…

Notas:

Hola!

Vengo aquí con este nuevo pequeño proyecto, escrito bajo la premisa de una escena de un beso bajo la lluvia que espero sea del agrado de todo aquel que la lea… una Viñeta pequeñita cuyo detonante queda a imaginación del lector…

Esta historia participa en el concurso de "Ilustración manga" de Tikki Fabii del Ranma ½ Banished Group en Facebook, muchas gracias Tikki por la oportunidad

Hasta pronto! Nos leemos!

Un beso! Janne ST % :^)


End file.
